We will rise again
by Kitty6773
Summary: After the destruction of earth, Bulma was taken to be Freeza's wife. Is their nothing she can do about it, or is their someone who will stay by her side? *First Fanfic*
1. Sadistic Tyrant

It's been 4 days since the destruction of chikyuu. Bulma sat huddled in the corner of her damp room waiting for someone to rescue her and put her out of her misery. The worst part of it all was that Freeza wanted her to be his wife, the queen of the universe. _"Out of all these people, why did he have to choose me"_ Bulma thought.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to realize the footsteps heading her way. "Well, well, the future queen of the universe shouldn't be so down. I thought that you would actually be quite… happy" said Freeza with a mocking smirk.

"_What a sick bastard" _Bulma thought, giving no reply to Freeza. He frowned. Just days earlier she was so hot tempered and invigorating but now she was an empty shell of her former self. Or so he thought. These were the thoughts passing through his mind before he quickly struck the girl at his feet and walked away. Bulma cried, just before her world went black.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

* * *

><p>Freeza was beyond pissed and of course requested that his little 'pet' be called at one. The saiyan was taking his time to get their though, like always, disrespecting him and thinking he was better than he actually was. '<em>It's time for that monkeys punishment<em>' thought Freeza just as his pet walked in. "It's impolite to disrespect your authorities Vegeta" he hissed as Vegeta casually walked into the room.

Without warning, Freeza knocked the saiyan across the room, rendering him unconscious which was only to be expected from a 12 year old boy.


	2. Curiosity

When Bulma finally came too, she found herself on her bed and an icepack on her bruise. 'The maids probably did this' she though. Freeza wouldn't want the future heir to have blemishes and bruises.

Bulma sighed; she was tired of this life. There was nothing for her to do, and if she left the quarters, she would probably get into trouble. But Bulma hated being bored; the consequences probably would be worth it though if it could find her something better to do.

With her mind made up, Bulma quietly left the room and quickly examined the hallways; it was apparently late at night and the guards where probably on duty on another part of the ship.

Bulma walked down the hallway when she came to a part of the ship that she different from her own, it was less exquisite and was smaller and more compacted than the part which she resided in. As she opened one of the doors, she found herself to be in the medical bay. Since nobody was inside, Bulma found if safe to enter.

It was huge, machine after machine followed each other in perfect order. It was like one of those places you'd find in the lab of a mad scientist who had a knack for keeping preserved body experiments. As she examined each machine, she noticed that each machine was different, in pairs marked lettering of foreign language that Bulma couldn't comprehend. As Bulma reached the end of the lab she suddenly froze. There was a hissing noise and it sounded like it was coming from the very last of the machines. As Bulma moved closer, she noted the outline of a figure in one of the machines. Its label marked 'SAIYAN' is big bold letters. The boy inside seemed no older than her and he looked distinctively human like. His muscular build and tan skin was the only thing that differed. 'Maybe he's in the same situating as me, except the married part of course' Bulma thought. As she thought this, she failed to notice the slight eye movement of the boy in front of her. As Bulma looked down, it came as a shock when the boy quickly shot open his eyes. Bulma was mesmerized, the boy's dark ebony eyes so cold and worn.

Quickly, as Bulma gathered her senses she began to run, carefully as to not make too much noise but she knew it was too late. A large hissing was made as the boy stepped out of the machine. "Where are you going girl" he said, His loud, chilling voice echoing in here mind as she made contact with his chest.

'How could he move so fast' Bulma though. He surly wasn't normal, that much was obvious.

Time seemed to stop as Bulma looked into his eyes, so chilling and menacing. What was going to happen to her? Her cover was blown; she would surely be in trouble with Freeza. The boy, now that she got a better look of him was one of Freeza's henchmen.

What was she going to do now?


End file.
